The present invention is connected to a storage device wirelessly connected to a communication terminal and a communication control apparatus, and a system having the storage device.
Conventionally, a storage device, which is accommodated in a radio communication system and stores communication contents, is incorporated in a communication terminal or a communication control apparatus, and stores information sent from the transmitting side in a special mode.
However, when storage devices are arranged in units of communication terminals, the size of each communication terminal undesirably increases, and it becomes difficult to attain movements as the advantageous feature of radio communications.
When a storage device is arranged in a communication control apparatus, a user must go to the place of the communication control apparatus and must operate the communication control apparatus so as to reproduce stored information. As a result, the advantageous feature of radio communications cannot be utilized.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, in an automatic answering telephone system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,594, a storage device is arranged to be independent from the communication terminal and the communication control apparatus.
However, in this automatic answering telephone system, if there are a plurality of communication terminals, these terminals cannot share a single storage device.